


Distraction

by MercuryWells



Series: Garycato One-Shots [2]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: 3+1 Things, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryWells/pseuds/MercuryWells
Summary: Or three times Avocato used his masculine and/or feline wiles to gain the upper hand against his husband, and the time he had the tables turned on him.
Relationships: Avocato/Gary Goodspeed
Series: Garycato One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959988
Comments: 14
Kudos: 128





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> WIPs? What WIPs? :P
> 
> A short but sweet thing I wrote as I try to get back on the writing wagon.

-1-

Gary put on his best thinking face, his tongue sticking out through his teeth as he concentrated on the cards on the floor in front of him. He was playing _Old Maid_ with Avocato. He surveyed the face down cards that were left. For most of the pairs of cards, he knew where one of them was hiding. Just two more turns, and he was sure he would win.

Turning over two cards to reveal a five of spades and a five of diamonds. Jackpot! Gary crowed as he took the two cards in his own pile, which was slightly larger than Avocato’s. “Feeling the heat?” he teased.

Avocato raised an eyebrow. “Feeling frosty here. The game’s not over yet.”

“We’ll see about that!” Gary said as he turned over a jack of clubs and a three of diamonds. “Phooey!”

Avocato turned over the jack of clubs. Gary was internally sweating as he watched Avocato’s hand hover between two face down cards. There were only a few cards left that he didn’t know the identity of. If Avocato whiffed this one the game was in the bag!

The next card turned over was the four of hearts. Yes! Sweet, sweet victory! Gary was going to rub his husbands nose in his victory, which judging from the grimace on his face, Avocato was all too well aware of. Well, that’s what you get for playing cards with the Card King!

“Sorry Avo but that is game set and match!”

“Oh? Is it?” Avocato made a show of languidly stretching and yawning, holding his arms above his head as he arched his back so that his shirt rode up to reveal that patch of white fur on his belly that Gary loved.

“Uhhhh,” Gary said, completely entranced. After a few seconds of shameless staring he realized he couldn’t remember which card was which. “Hey! No fair! That’s cheating!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about babe,” Avocato said innocently as he put his arms back down. He gestured at the cards on the floor. “Your turn, by the way.”

Needless to say Avocato ended up winning that game. And even if it had been a close one, a win was a win. Gary vowed never to fall for that one again (he would fail.)

-2-

Gary walked into the kitchen to see Avocato with his hand in the literal cookie jar.

“Hey!” he shouted. “Bad kitty!”

Avocato frowned. “Not a cat,” he said flatly, very much not removing his hand from the cookie jar.

“Dinner is in half an hour. No spoiling your appetite!”

“C’mon, babe. One cookie won’t hurt.”

“No!”

“Just one cookie. Just one.” Avocato pointed one finger up in the air. When Gary crossed his arms he begged, “Pleeeeease, babe?”

“Nooooo, Avo. I worked hard on this dinnerrrrrr,” Gary pleaded back even harder, giving his husband his best Real Raw Gary **™**.

Avocato responded with the Eyebrows of Everything **™**. Oh no. The two of them were now locked in mortal combat. There was no going back now. Gary pouted his lips. Avocato opened his sparkling eyes further. Gary swept his hair back. A breeze came from nowhere, ruffling Avocato’s cheek fur. Damn. It looked like they were at an impasse.

That’s when Avocato turned around and bent low. The shape of his perfectly sculpted ass through his basketball shorts had Gary’s brain short circuiting immediately. He looked down, surprised to see his arms outstretched and his hands making involuntary grabbing motions. He looked back up to watch Avocato stuff three cookies into his mouth.

“Stop! Cookie Thief!”

“Mmfmmfmmmmf!”

“You won’t get away with this you fiend!” Gary shouted as he chased Avocato out of the kitchen with a spatula.

-3-

Apparently the neighbors were at it again. It was always something or other that they did which would get under Gary’s skin, and Avocato would have to listen to Gary’s meandering rant. Avocato made sure to reply with a “yeah” or “uh-huh” or a grunt at the appropriate times even as he tuned out. The book he was reading was far more important, anyway.

“Are you even listening to me?” Gary stood in front of where Avocato was sitting on the couch.

“Sure babe,” Avocato responded automatically without looking up from his book.

“Do you even know what I was talking about?”

“I’m sure it is.”

“The sky is green and cookies taste awful.”

“You’re right, babe.”

Avocato hissed as his book was snatched out of his hands by Gary, who (uh-oh) looked upset. Quick: initiate husband placating sequence! Avocato stuck out his tongue through his closed mouth and stared at Gary.

“Are you doing a blep? Are you seriously blepping at me?” Gary asked incredulously. “You think that’s going to save you?”

Avocato held his husband’s gaze for a solid ten seconds. It wasn’t the most dignified pose, but if it got Gary to cool his head it would be worth it.

“Because it’s not going to work- oh god but it’s so cute though- wait! Stop, Gary! You got this! But it’s so cuuuuute though! Argh!” Try as he might, Gary could not look away. He idly searched his pockets for his comm, hoping to get a picture. “Wait. What was I angry about again?”

“No clue, babe,” Avocato said as he plucked his book from Gary’s loose grasp.

“Huh.”

+1

Gary was sitting on the living room couch, Avocato’s head in his lap. He scritched idly behind his husband’s ears while he watched the television. For his part, Avocato was stretched out, limbs hanging off the edge of the couch and a look of pure bliss on his face. Gary could both hear and feel his purring.

He tried to reach for his bag of chips with the hand with which he was scratching, but Avocato made a grunt of protest and grabbed Gary’s hand, guiding it back to his head. When this happened again a couple minutes later Gary got a devious idea.

“Hey babe?”

“Mmmmm?” Avocato responded, too out of it to formulate actual words.

“Do you think you could pick up Little Cato from the spaceport?”

“Mmmmm?”

“I know I said I would do it-” “Mmm” “- but I think I’d rather sleep in. Waddya say?”

“Mmmmm.” Excellent! He could probably get Avocato to agree to anything at this point.

“So you’ll do it? You’ll pick our son up from the spaceport for me?” Gary asked, unable to keep from grinning. This was totally going to work.

“Mmmhmm.”

“Clasp on it?”

It took a second, but Avocato lazily raised a paw, which Gary took in his non-scratching hand.

“Cool!” Gary stopped scratching Avocato. He needed his hubby lucid for this next part. “So you’ll probably need to be at the spaceport by seven. Thanks, babe.”

At this point Avocato jolted to full wakefulness, sitting up with his back perfectly straight. He replayed the last few moments in his head. “Wait.” He narrowed his eyes at Gary. “YOU!”

Gary cackled, clapping his hands together. “You clasped on it! No takesies-backsies!”

He could see that Avocato was not happy, but he knew his husband would never renege on a sacred clasp. That apparently wouldn’t stop him from trying to pounce on Gary though.

“You evil bastard!” Avocato shouted as he attempted to tackle Gary, who was just barely able to jump out of the way.

“A clasp is a clasp!”

“When I get my paws on you!”

“Promises! Promises!”

“Grrrrrr! GARY!”

(That night they had their most enthusiastic sex in a while, so Avocato had to admit it wasn’t a total loss.)


End file.
